Unexpected Turn Around
by grafix713
Summary: Two years after Hogwarts Hermione finds herself facing something, or rather someone, that she never thought she would again...
1. Least Expected

UNEXPECTED TURN AROUND

CHAPTER ONE: LEAST EXPECTED

It was the perfect day. Rainy and quiet. She had always loved the rain. It had the power to make everything clean and quiet. She loved the still of rainy days. It was the cosmic pause button and she hoped it would get stuck. When she woke up, she just knew… today was the day her life would turn around, be healed. This was the universe telling her everything would be good. She did not know exactly how right she was when she got out of bed.

The roads on the way to the gym were deserted. She had expected this. Not many people went to the gym at 6 am. That was why she did. She liked the peace. It was easier to think. She spent a lot of time at the gym. As a result, she worked off the weight that had plagued her throughout her time at Hogwarts; though, despite what most people thought, this was not why she spent so much time there. She was addicted to the clarity her morning workouts brought her. She felt free and happy; a rarity in her life lately.

She shoved her gym bag into a locker and smoothed her long curls back into a ponytail. She headed to workout, but froze in the doorway of the locker room. She blinked to make sure she was not hallucinating. He was still there, blond hair, clear gray eyes. But what was Draco Malfoy doing at a Muggle gym?

His eyes caught hers and he smiled and – okay, she was for sure hallucinating – WINKED at her. Her jaw dropped as she realized that his chest was bare, and very well defined.

"Hermione." He said as he walked into the men's locker room.

Her mind exploded. So many questions and zero answers. She couldn't very well waltz right into the men's lockers to interrogate him.

Completely distracted, she picked an elliptical machine and set it to the most intense setting. She needed the most clarity she could get, especially now.

True to form, her head was now clear and, though she had not forgotten about seeing him, she had decided she was not going to analyze it. His being there was probably just a coincidence. Come to think of it, she had heard he moved to this area. Right?

She tried to put him out of her mind completely as she showered, dressed and went to class. Surely she would not see him anywhere near the campus of the Muggle university she had been attending in an effort to collect data for the Ministry of Magic.


	2. A Chance

CHAPTER 2: A CHANCE

He knew this was the gym she frequented. He had been browsing the shelves at Flourish and Blotts when he overheard Weasley talking about her workout routine with that obnoxious brother of his, Perry? Percy? Porky?

"I swear she's gone mental, that one. Gonna drop from exhaustion, too," Weasley had whined and then added, in what Draco assumed to be his attempt at somberness, "She's just in denial."

"Denial? You're the one in denial, Ronald. She broke up with you, remember?" Whatever-His-Name-Was had retorted with a hint of smugness.

That was where he had stopped listening. Hermione Granger had come to her senses and dumped the Weasel. How long had he been waiting for this? Too long, that was for damn sure.

He had been going to her gym for two weeks. While not a fan of physical exertion, he found the workout to be quite satisfying and the lucidity of thought it afforded spectacular but he still had not seen her. He decided to take it upon himself to make sure their paths crossed. Fate could obviously not be trusted.

"My friend uses this gym and we had planned to work out together, but I forgot what time she said she usually comes. I wonder if you could help me?" He asked of the girl at the desk. She looked hesitant, so he sent a brilliant smile her way.

"Well, I'm not really _supposed_ to… But since you had plans… What's her name?" she smiled conspiratorially.

"Hermione Granger."

"Let's see. Looks like Miss Hermione Granger comes in every morning promptly at 6 and leaves approximately at 8."

"Great. Thank you for being such an angel. I'll catch up with her then," he said with a devilishly handsome smile – if he did say so himself.

"Lucky girl." He barely heard her mumble as he turned from the desk.

The next morning he got to the gym at a quarter to 6. He watched for her to sign in and took care to catch her eye as she came out of the women's locker room. He flashed his best smile and winked in greeting. He caught the look of shock on her face and he most certainly did not miss the way her jaw dropped when she ogled at his bare chest.

He smiled to himself as he showered and dressed. Onto phase two in the plan to win Hermione Granger's heart.


	3. Perfect Escape

CHAPTER THREE: PERFECT ESCAPE

Sitting in class, she let her mind wander to the storm outside. The thick cover of clouds had turned the room dark despite the fluorescent lights. The sound of the instructor's voice had been pushed aside in her mind to make room for _his_ voice. Smooth and seductive, the sound of it was the perfect escape. WAIT! No, the sound of his voice was NOT a _perfect escape_! He was Draco Malfoy, for Merlin's sake!

The classroom door opened, effectively ripping her from her reverie, and she tried to banish the hope that it was him. Slowly, she looked toward the door. Draco entered the room and the idea that she must have done something right in a past life entered her thoughts.

He winked at her as he took the seat to her right, and she vaguely heard him offer an apology for his tardiness. In a far corner of her mind, she recognized that the instructor had continued with the lecture; however, she continued to gawk at what she was seeing, what she was feeling.

After 45 minutes of stealing glances in his direction, he got up and left. She puzzled over the unfamiliar pain this simple sequence of events caused. However, in looking around the class, she saw that everyone was leaving. _Oh my goodness! Class is over! _ Realizing this, she finally looked down at the page of her notebook only to find it startlingly devoid of her usually meticulous notes.

In her increasingly stunned state, she was preparing herself to spend two hours in the campus café with nothing but her thoughts to occupy her when she pushed through the classroom door and all such plans halted in their tracks. There he was, nonchalantly leaning against the opposite wall, looking as though he hadn't a care in the world. As soon as their eyes met, he smiled crookedly at her. Her heart melted and, before she could analyze what she was doing, she grinned shyly back.

"I was thinking we could go to lunch and you can ask me all of the questions buzzing about in that head of yours," Draco said calmly, confidently, but still with an air of uncertainty.

It was her decision and she could decline. She _should_ decline. So, of course, she nodded in agreement and fell into step by his side. _By his side._ When had she tripped into an alternate reality?


	4. In Which

CHAPTER FOUR: IN WHICH DRACO DOESN'T REALIZE HE DOESN'T KNOW THE HALF OF IT

She did not notice when he followed her from the gym to the Muggle university. She did not see him in the crowd walking toward the building. She did not hear him whisper her name and relish the feel of it on his tongue.

He stopped just outside of the classroom she walked into. He waited for the instructor's droning voice to start and placed his hand on the door knob, but he stopped. What if she was still caught up in their rivalry? What if she refused to give him a chance to prove that he had become a better man? What if she didn't believe that she was the reason for his change? _What if you do nothing and remain a coward forever? _ _Get your ass in that classroom and start making her fall in love with you!_ he yelled at himself.

Quickly, he opened the door and scanned the faces. There she was, at the back of the room. She looked shocked and… _happy_? Could he possibly have a chance? The seat directly to her right was vacant. _How convenient._ He smiled, walking as calmly as was possible at the moment to the empty desk and winked at her. He loved to wink; it made him feel connected to her, like he was letting her in on a grand secret. The instructor had stopped talking, he realized, so Draco murmured a quick apology.

He tried to pay attention to the lesson, curious about what this class was about, but it was impossible with her sitting by him. Was she stealing glances at him like he was at her? The hairs standing on end at the nape of his neck told him it was so. _Well, this could be easier than I imagined_. Deciding to work her up a bit, entice her, frustrate her even (he always thought she was much too adorable when confused), he kept his eyes firmly from her for the remainder of class and made a hasty retreat (while maintaining, of course, the Malfoy elegance) when, finally, the bell rang.

Reaching the door, he took a surreptitious glance back at her and saw the disappoint flash in her eyes when she took in his empty seat. He smirked to himself, _oh this will be fun._ He positioned himself against the wall, making damn well sure that he looked as relaxed as he wanted to feel. It took her a while to emerge from the classroom, but when she finally did, he caught her eye and smiled crookedly. She gave him a small grin in return and his heart leapt and his mind spun out of control.

"I was thinking we could go to lunch and you can ask me all of the questions buzzing about in that head of yours," he asked with what he hoped was confidence.

Knowing that she could very well refuse, he watched as she thought it over. _Have her eyes always been so… bright?_ With a new glimmer in those extraordinary golden-brown eyes, she acquiesced and took her place by his side. _By his side._ He was positive he had never been so honored.


	5. Change of Plans

CHAPTER FIVE: A CHANGE OF PLANS

As they walked through the mist, she stared at him, brow furrowed, trying to grasp what was going on. She was trying to look away, but her eyes kept darting back to him. Suddenly, he pulled her close to his side. Confused, she stopped in her tracks.

Her abrupt halt cause him to stop short and he looked down into her eyes questioningly. It was this that caused her to take in not only his firm hold around her waist, securing her to his side, but also his height. Was he always this much taller than she? He seemed to tower over her now, dwarfing her small stature, as she was pressed against him but not, she decided, in a threatening way, rather _protectively_.

With a multitude of questions vying for dominance in her mind, she spoke the first coherent and, coincidentally, the most encompassing question, "Are you going to tell me what's going on? Why you're here?" She was surprised at the quietly pleading and slightly awed quality of her tone as she voiced this simple supplication for answers.

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, a soft ringing sounded. Hermione looked around, seeking the source of the noise. Her attention was quickly pulled back to Draco's face, which now looked irritated. He pulled a small silver phone from his pocket and put it to his ear. Suddenly, he was furious as he turned from her.

"Nein! Das ist unmöglich! Die Versammlung ist nächste Woche!" He murmured fiercely into the phone. His eyes went wide in shock.

"WIE DIE HÖLLE—!?" His voice echoed through the now empty courtyard. He paled as he listened to the voice on the other end then slammed the phone shut. Hermione was surprised it didn't break from the force of the action.

She had just opened her mouth to ask what was going on, when he looked at her apologetically and disapparated. She was still looking at the spot where he'd disappeared long after the echo from the loud pop had faded.

In a state of intense confusion, she wandered to the campus café alone. She didn't remember ordering or sitting at an empty table in the corner. She didn't recall sipping her drink and certainly not that single tear that ran down her cheek and dropped into her coffee as she stared out onto the rain soaked street. In fact, if the bell hadn't rung to signal the hour, tearing her from her reverie, she wouldn't have known she was about to skip class for the first time, either.


	6. A Problem

CHAPTER SIX: A PROBLEM

They walked through the fog, toward the café across the courtyard. He was aware of her gaze. He was aware of the fact that she was trying – and failing – to tear her eyes away. He, unlike Hermione, was aware of the gigantic puddle she was about to fall into. Draco quickly pulled her close to his body, relishing the contact. He felt her stop short.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on? Why you're here?" she asked and the words sounded loud even though she spoke in almost a whisper.

He gave in to the urge to look into her eyes. She seemed so small, vulnerable, and fragile and he was overwhelmed by a desire to protect her.

The words had almost reached his mouth when his cell phone rang. _Ignore it! Now's your chance!_ part of his mind ordered. But the more rational and, coincidentally, larger part of his mind nudged back, _You have to answer. You said you would._

Irritated by the sense of obligation, he pulled the small, silver contraption from his pocket, put it to his ear and turned his back to Hermione.

"Wir haben ein Problem. Er ist hier." Murmured a slightly anxious sounding voice.

"Nein! Das ist unmöglich! Die Versammlung ist nächste Woche!" Draco murmured into the phone, trying to keep the conversation as hushed as possible and wishing fiercely that he lived a different life.

"Ich weiβ nicht was zu erzählen Sie. Er ist gestern Abend angekommen. Und er bittet um Sie—"

"WIE DIE HÖLLE—!?" Draco could hear his voice echo through the courtyard.

"Will bewegen. Scheiβe. Ich kann nicht hier bleiben. Kommen Sie jetzt zurück." The silence that followed these panicked words seemed to mock Draco as he violently snapped his phone shut.

Draco could feel the color leave his face as the reality of the situation settled heavily in his stomach. He barely overcame the urge to crush the damn phone in his hand.

Remembering the very inquisitive witch looking up at him, he graced her with an apologetic smile (if only she knew just how sorry he really was) and disappeared with a crack.

Draco apparated into a dark alleyway. He walked quickly up it and took a sharp turn into a doorway which would have been completely overlooked, had he not known it was there. Just through the doorway was the top of a steep staircase whose end could not be seen in the dark. He quickly descended into the dank, moist air enshrouding a maze of corridors. He traversed the labyrinthine passageways expertly and with haste.

Reaching some undisclosed destination, he stopped at a heavy wooden door. He paused to gather himself and to clear his mind of any stray, impertinent thoughts before he turned the doorknob and entered the room. Dimly lit, the room housed a solitary figure standing with his back to the door. At the sound of the door latching shut, the figure turned to face the young man. Draco quickly dropped to one knee and, bowing his head, addressed the man, "My Lord."


	7. It's Personal

CHAPTER SEVEN: IT'S PERSONAL

Walking to her flat, she didn't mind the rain. In fact, she welcomed it for its ability to hide the details. She didn't like being this upset over _him_, and she most definitely didn't want anyone else to know. When she got to her building, she stopped but she didn't go in. Instead, she looked around to be sure she was alone and disapparated.

The room into which she apparated had a warm fire, as if its preparer was just waiting for the other shoe to drop, for even in a time of peace, those that had lived through the constant fear could not easily put such anxieties away. So the fire was always lit, that connection for emergency communication was always open, just in case it was needed. After hanging her wet coat by the fire, she went downstairs. Through the window, she could see the familiar sign blowing in the wind. The place was deserted, but she guessed that wasn't unusual these days.

"I've just sent the owl. Should be here any minute, now." A gruff voice spoke quietly behind her. She turned to face those familiar blue eyes. Today there was unspoken worry in them.

"Thank you, Aberforth. Don't worry, everything's fine. I just needed a place to think and someone to talk to."

"You go back upstairs and I'll bring up some butterbeers for the both of you."

"Thank you, again."

When she got back up to the room, he was already there and scribbling a note; no doubt to alert the Order.

"It isn't an Order affair, Harry. Just needed an ear."

Harry looked up at her, concerned, and dropped the parchment into the fire.

"Well, why couldn't we talk at your place or mine, then? Is this about Ron? You know I've already told you I won't get in the mid-"

"It's not about Ron," she interrupted, "but, I needed someone level-headed, and with the baby coming so soon, I didn't want to stress Ginny."

"Oh, so I was your _second_ choice?" Harry joked.

Hermione laughed in response, "Kinda."

The click of the latch announced Aberforth with the butterbeers. He mumbled a greeting to Harry and set the bottles down on the mantle.

"Good to see you Aberforth," Harry greeted back. "Alright?"

"Eh." Aberforth grunted in response and left, closing the door behind him.

"Do you reckon he'll ever forgive me for breaking that mirror?" Harry pondered aloud.

"Not anytime soon," Hermione sniggered.

"So, what's all this about?" Harry asked, seriously.

"Well, someone came to see me today at the university. I was surprised when I saw him at the gym and then he showed up to one of my classes. I was absolutely shocked. I mean, Draco Malfoy around muggles-"

"DRACO MALFOY!?" Harry shouted.

"I really need you to be level-headed, Harry. Please."

He took a deep breath and turned his gaze to the fire. He said nothing for a long time. Just as Hermione was beginning to think that telling Harry was a mistake, he spoke softly but the tension in his voice remained. She once again found herself sending a mental note of thanks to Ginny for making Harry take those anger-management classes.

"So he showed up at your gym and the university. What happened? Did he tell you what he wants?"

"Er… At the gym, he just acknowledged me in passing. At the university, he said nothing until after class. That's when he asked me to lunch so I could pose all the questions I had obviously accumulated since his abrupt reappearance in my life. On our way to lunch, I couldn't keep quiet and asked, well rather demanded what he was doing here. He was about to answer me when his phone rang. He answered the call, started yelling in German, of all things, and then disapparated."

"And then you came here?" She could tell he was holding back his anger at her for not trying to follow Draco. Despite her fear of Harry's formidable temper, she told him the truth.

"Um, well, not immediately. I was completely floored about the whole thing, so I went to the campus café for a few… hours."

"A FEW HOURS!? Hermione! You could have followed him, or told me sooner so _I_ could try to figure out where he went! And, I thought you said this _wasn't _an Order affair. This sure as hell sounds like an Order affair!" He paced around the small room. When he slowed to a less furious pace, Hermione spoke.

"Can I explain now?"

"It better be damn good."

She glared at him before continuing. "I didn't go after him because I knew he'd find me again. If you'd seen him, seen the look in his eyes, you'd know that he's different. He's changed, definitely for the better, and I'm going to give him a chance. And, I stand by what I said before, because this is a _personal_ matter. I don't need help figuring out how to put him in Azkaban. I need help figuring out…" She hesitated. Could she really tell Harry this?

"You can tell me. I promise I won't freak out again," he practically whispered, visibly deflating as the fight went out of him.

"I need help figuring out how to control my emotions… Er… Hormones, rather," she whispered as a deep blush colored her cheeks.


	8. In Which 2

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long. Thanks to Stonepretzelz for being Voldy-Poo's Yenta.**

CHAPTER 8: IN WHICH THINGS GET A LITTLE ODD BACK AT THE SECRET LAIR

"My Lord."

"Where have you been, Draco? I have been waiting."

"I'm sorry, My Lord. I've been... scouring the wizarding community for that which you seek."

"Very well. Conjure me a chair. I... am... weak," Voldemort sighed.

Once seated, he continued, "And what have you found?"

"Regrettably, there are few options, My Lord. The blood is not as pure as it once was." Suddenly a thought came to Draco, "We do have one more place to look, though it might be... well... let's just say, _unpalatable_ to your Lordship."

"I tire of your enigmaticness, Draco. Just tell me your thought."

""

After the ensuing pregnant pause, Voldemort, in a tightly controlled voice inquired, "You mean to suggest that _I_, the Dark Lord, join an INTERNET DATING SERVICE to find my future mate?"

"Er... Yes, My Lord." Draco feigned confidence.

"It's brilliant!" Voldemort exclaimed as he jumped up from his chair. Draco was unable to contain his shocked eyebrow raise at this turn of events. "Where's Wormtail? I need a camera for my profile picture!" Draco wondered at the source of the Dark Lord's knowledge of profile pictures.

At that, there was a loud thud outside the door. Draco opened it to find a small, mousy, balding man.

"I'm s-s-sorry, My Lord. The d-d-door w-was l-l-locked," Wormtail whimpered.

"Enough! Get over here and take my picture!" Voldemort yelled.

"Y-yes, M-m-my Lord."

After several shots, Voldemort dismissed Wormtail to peruse the available portraits. Once he'd chosen, he turned to Draco with a look of utter seriousness.

"Draco, tell me honestly... Do you think this profile picture exudes my... manly strength and charisma?"

"Absolutely, My Lord. Excellent choice. Shall I leave you to assemble your... profile?"

"Yes... Leave me..." Voldemort excused Draco, distractedly.

Draco closed and locked the door behind himself.

"Schmidt!" Draco hissed once he was a good 20 feet from the door, "Rufst du mich nicht an, außer wenn da ist eine Not! Verstehst du mich?"

"Jawohl, Herr Malfoy. Nur mit einer Not..." Before Schmidt could finish, Draco was sprinting along the labyrinth of tunnels. Once above ground, he disapparated. When he reappeared in the courtyard at the university, Hermione was nowhere to be found. He hadn't expected her to stick around, but he still felt a pang of disappointment.

Quietly, Draco tried to rid himself of that uncomfortable feeling. Instead of apparating back to his apartment, per usual, he decided it might be a good idea to take a walk, clear his head. He walked slowly, and without purpose. To the random passerby, he could have very well looked lost. He _felt_ lost.

Draco didn't remember passing the old brick building of the university. He didn't remember being nearly struck by a car as he crossed the street. He didn't remember walking up the stairs to his flat or sitting at the small table in the kitchen.

When Draco finally came to recognize his surroundings, it was with renewed verve. He was going to set things right. It was a good thing he checked the time before rushing out the door, for if he hadn't, he wouldn't have realized how late it was and that Hermione would surely be readying for bed. He would have to wait until morning. This would be the ultimate test of his patience.

**A/N: The word "enigmaticness" was borrowed from Tierfal. You should check out her works: "Her and Me" and "Enigmaticness Abounds". Do it.**


	9. Hormones

CHAPTER 9: HORMONES

"Hormones?" Harry asked, bewildered. Looking at the blush on Hermione's face, however, it suddenly clicked, "_HORMONES_? You're telling me you actually _fancy_ that git?" To Harry's credit, he neither rent his clothing nor checked if she was under the Imperious; but that didn't mean he took it well.

"No... well... I - maybe... I don't -" Hermione stumbled and closed her mouth.

Fearing the onset of tears, Harry decided to put aside his revolution at the prospect of his sweet Hermione having _untoward_ feelings for the biggest prat this side of the Atlantic and play the caring best friend role. "Okay, I'm sorry. We'll figure it out," Harry said while putting an arm around her shoulders, "Don't worry, 'Mione."

Once she'd taken a few deep breaths and regained her speech, he continued on in a slightly pained voice, "So... do you _want_ to pursue this, or-"

"No! I _don't_ want to be pining after a _Death Eater_! I want to go back to normal!" she exclaimed.

Relief that he wouldn't have to help Hermione pursue Draco sodding Malfoy coursed through Harry at hearing this and he immediately exclaimed, "Then you should just forget about him! Go back to normal! Don't think about him or any of these...feelings. He probably won't even try to find you again." He added as an afterthought.

She ignored the pang in her chest that last statement caused and thought about what he said. It should be relatively easy, she thought, to return to normal-it was one of the many advantages to having such a structured life. Her routines would save her at last. "Of course, you're right. Thank you, Harry. And... Sorry. I know this...hormones and whatnot... isn't something you particularly _like_ to talk about."

"Eh, no worries, 'Mione. Just promise me something?"

She looked up at him curiously, "Sure."

He paused, then quietly, and somewhat desperately, said, "_Please_, stop saying 'hormones'! I'm not sure I like having to think about you having them."

Hermione laughed and wondered how Ginny put up with six older brothers. Nodding her agreement, she was gone with a pop.

When she reappeared in the little kitchen of her small flat, she looked at the clock. It was late. She needed to get some sleep. Unfortunately, that was easier said than done. The night past in a kind of limbo between sleep and consciousness.

At 5:30, her alarm went off. She turned it off all together, planning to skip the gym (one day wouldn't hurt), but instead of turning over and closing her eyes, she got out of bed and got her gym bag ready. She wasn't sure what had compelled her to drag her exhausted body to the gym until she reached the locker room where the memories of yesterday morning's encounter flooded her mind. Unsettled by the thought that she might, perhaps, have come to the gym this morning in hopes of running into Draco again, she hesitated before walking into the workout room.

_This is silly. Even if I...want to see him again, he won't be here. Like Harry said, he probably won't search me out again._ Another chest pang.

She walked through the door, half expecting to see him there. But nothing-no blond hair, no gray eyes, no incredibly muscular chest. (_Stop!_) So, she picked a treadmill and put all her energy into running.

After a few minutes on the treadmill, she noticed someone start on the machine to her right. She looked over at the stranger to nod a "hello", but it was no stranger next to her. Her feet stopped moving as she stared. There, Draco Malfoy stood, looking for all the world like he belonged there, selecting a running program. She felt herself lurch as she reached the end of the belt and instinctively closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of the fall. It didn't come. Instead, a strong hand grabbed her arm. Hermione opened her eyes and found those penetrating gray eyes staring back.

"You'll want to be a bit more careful, there, Mya," Draco said, chuckling through that crooked smile.


End file.
